


A Dream

by GemmaNye



Series: Chronicles of a McPriceley Obsession [3]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Naba and Kevin are so cute, Party, Smut, gal pals, mcpriceley, they are discovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaNye/pseuds/GemmaNye
Summary: When Connor and Kevin arrive at the party half an hour late, Nabulungi’s suspicions are yet again increased - could it be possible that Elders Price and McKinley are more than just friends?Or: Kevin and Naba are the cutest gal pals ever and Arnold stumbles upon something he didn’t want to see...





	A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of you who have been keeping up with this clusterfuck of stories, sorry there hasn’t been an update in forever but there’s a _reason_ you’re getting this chapter today, all is explained in the end notes x

Mr Sandman  
Bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen  
**Mission headquarters, evening - Kevin Price**

Connor lead the way through the crowds of people that had been unceremoniously crammed into the headquarters and I tentatively reached for his hand so I couldn’t lose him amongst the large demographic of people who were at least a head taller than him. As my fingers brushed against his he gave me a dazzling Elder McKinley grin. It wasn’t his patented Mormon smile intended to dissuade the general public from slamming the door in his face, no, it was the playful, sexy one reserved just for me - I resisted the urge to fuck him right here on the dance floor and settled for holding his hand at waist height so that nobody could see our softly interlocked fingers.

“Elder McKinley, Elder Price!” I heard a familiar voice cry excitedly, I turned to see Nabulungi forcibly make her way towards us, shoving Elder Neely to the side and almost toppling me with a warm embrace. I noted that Connor dropped my hand and I couldn’t really blame him for being extra careful, however me and Naba had grown close over the past weeks and I regularly unloaded every detail of my life on her as we sat together in her hut (well, not _every _detail, I had ostensibly avoided even mentioning Elder McKinley by name just in case my mouth began to run) as she did likewise to me, often sharing detailed accounts of my best friend that I really didn’t need to know.

“Naba! I’m so glad to see you here” I enthused, holding her at arms length to give her a sincere smile.

“Hey, Elder McKinley” she waved over at Connor behind my shoulder, who took a step back as he realised how close he was standing to me, his chin had almost been resting on my shoulder.

“Hey, Nabalungi” He chirped in his airy voice, giving her a flustered wave.

“I really need to catch up with you” she said lightly, turning back to me “it’s been over a week”

I smiled down at her - there had been an unusually long gap between our talks recently, and I missed her wise insight and the adorable giggle fits she could get herself into when talking about Elder Cunningham.

“I’d love that”

We both started when a yelp sounded from behind me and I turned to find the source of it, to see Connor, red faced with a hand on his chest as Mufala laughed a deep chuckle and patted him on the shoulder.

“White boys...” he smirked “so damn _jumpy_”

Nabalungi narrowed her eyes at her amused father “Baba, you really shouldn’t sneak up on poor Elder McKinley like that” I could see Connor’s ears go red from being treated as if he were a particularly troubled child but he kept his cool and had a sickeningly diplomatic smile plastered on his face before very long - the person whose lips I couldn’t take my eyes off was no longer Connor, but District Leader McKinley.

“It’s quite alright, Mister Hatimbi, do you need anything at all?” Connor chirped up at the aging chief.

“Yes, yes I do...” he looked quizzically down at Connor.

“Elder McKinley” he helpfully reminded the old man.

“Elder McPriceley, right - I wanted to talk to you about some upcoming baptisms,” he placed a hand firmly on McKinley’s lower back and begun to lead him away, and I chuckled at the quick glance to the hand and the subsequent panicked look Connor shot me over his shoulder as Mufala continued on about how much better it would be to indoctrinate children into the Church.

“Oh my gosh, you need to tell me everything” Naba spun her head round to stare at me intensely.

“About what?” My brow was furrowed as I looked down at her.

She grunted in frustration and grabbed me by the hand, leading me rapidly across the middle of the room, her tiny frame managing to skirt past the majority of the chattering people which is far more than can be said for me. People screamed, swore and dodged as I wreaked a path of destruction through a crowd of villagers, shooting them all apologetic looks when Naba dragged me onwards, eventually depositing me in a plastic chair in a quiet corner of the room that cracked under my weight as she dropped into the seat across from me.

“I’m not an idiot, Kevin” she chastised me, shaking her head slightly.

“I-“ I panted quickly, still out of breath from the exertion of Naba’s shortcut and getting more confused by the second “I haven’t a clue... what are you on about?”

“I’m talking about Elder McKinley” she intimated, evidently pleased when she saw me stiffen in my seat.

“What about him?” I lied terribly, if her exasperated expression was anything to go by.

“Kevin Price, I have known you for months and months - it’s so obvious that I’m surprised nobody else had noticed it” she raised an eyebrow “I know your shoe size, I know the name of your family pet and believe me, I know about_ this_”

My breath hitched in my throat and my pulse quickened but her sympathetic gaze never failed to calm me down. I sighed deeply, and gave up my pretence of ignorance.

“How much do you know?” I whimpered pathetically, my eyes trained onto my feet.

“I known for forever that for you, Elder McKinley-“

“Connor” I corrected automatically, his official name felt foreign and unwanted in this conversation.

“Connor” she tested the name out, her lip curling “I would have thought he was a Rory, or maybe a Chad”

I chuckled despite myself, meeting her dark eyes, my own full of emotions I couldn’t quite verbalise.

“Well, for you, Connor has always been special, or at least different” she then added to answer my raised eyebrows “come on, Kevin, you could bitch the hind legs off a donkey about literally every other Elder in the room but you have never mentioned Elde... Connor. Not once”

What she said was shamefully true, but my misguided attempts at covering my tracks had quite clearly just increased her suspicion. My eyes dropped to the floor and I mumbled to my feet.

“You know how I get when I start to talk about something, if I just mentioned his name it would all come flooding out”

“I don’t doubt it” I could hear a grin in her voice. “But just the way you act with each other, you look at him with your little puppy dog eyes and he looks at you as if he’s the luckiest man in the world, you guys are adorable”

I felt myself smile at her words -_ the luckiest man in the world_. That’s certainly how _I _felt, but I can’t imagine how these thoughts played out for Connor - a man who has been turning it off for nine agonising years and has now found someone, me of all people, that he could finally be himself with.

“And” she tapped me on the chin so she could look me in the eye “I know how cheesy and subtle you were trying to be earlier but I saw you guys hold hands - it’s a bit of a dead giveaway”

I raised my arms in a surrendering motion “I prostrate myself before you, detective Nabulungi” she began to giggle and placed both hands over her heart.

“Tell me _all _about it, how did you meet? What is he like?”

And so I began to recall the story of when we first met, how the first thing I noticed about him were his piercing blue eyes, and how I was always made jittery by his soft hands for a reason I could never put my finger on, of the (incredibly forced) detached ambiguity I maintained towards him, save for the intimate occasions we would stay up and chat about our Hell dreams, of our first kiss at the Kafe stall three weeks ago, of our many celibate escapades in our free time since then, though most of what I could remember was just hot breath, lips and his hands trailing across my skin, all described in vivid detail to the one woman dynamic audience that was Nabulungi. But as I started to talk about tonight, I could feel my voice trail off and I fell into embarrassed silence.

“Wait, what happened?” She smirked up at me as if she knew what the answer was and I began to seriously reconsider if it was wise to share all this with her. _What the heck _was the verdict I eventually arrived at, I had honestly been dying to tell her.

“We... we may have...” I flushed scarlet, my pulse traitorously giving away my anxiety “we had sex” I said quietly, all but mouthing the last word.

Naba suddenly shrieked with excitement, her hand covering her mouth as several people turned to face the previously invisible couple who were sat close together in the corner.

“Jesus Christ, Kevin I want every detail!” She exclaimed in a more hushed yell that still carried her apparent elation at tonight’s events.

“Well, okay... I suppose” I was in no way reluctant to relive the experience, even if it was only through words - my brain did an excellent job at recalling the visuals “He pretty much dragged me to his room, he... uh- pressed me up against the door” she squealed, leaning all the way forward in her chair with a transfixed expression on her face “and I...” I absent-mindedly touched the small bruises and bite marks that peppered my neck, the ghost of Connor’s lips still making me feel faint.

“Sexy” was all she had to say, and we both giggled at how silly this conversation was.

“And then he just got on top of me and took his shirt off, but super _slowly_, yanno?” I was inadvertently becoming more animated as I continued “It just made me so goddamn desperate, I wanted him so bad but it just made me angry” I rolled my eyes, unclenching my hand from the fist it had turned into “but I... I liked it” My lips pursed as I tried to repress a smile.

“Ooh, he made you wait for it...” she gasped, narrowing her eyes conspiratorially.

“Then, he... uh- used his hands” I shuddered, blushing unintentionally and Naba grinned and laughed with me - this all felt so juvenile, so nineteen years old, but it felt freeing to finally confide in somebody, and Nabulungi would sooner slap me than judge a single word coming out of my mouth.

“And you know what? I think he liked it, liked doing- all that to me” The memory of Connor’s face, eager to coax every moan escaping my lips burned vividly behind my eyes.

“He does seem like that kind of guy” Nabulungi‘s head tilted and her eyes glazed over as if imagining something.

“Hey, I’m not finished” I startled myself with this sentence, it was so uncharacteristic for me to open up at all, let alone actively volunteer to, but the proverbial can of worms had long since been opened and I had to admit I was quite enjoying myself.

She snapped back, a wide grin on her face “of course, what happened next?”

“It was so fucking hot, he- he had all the shit all up his fingers” I ventured, and she seemed to get my meaning “and then he like, _licked it all off _all slow and everything”

“Fuck, you’re kidding!” She squealed into her hands, and shivered “that _is _so fucking hot”

We began to giggle hysterically, I threw my head back as she snorted into my shoulder - I felt so light, so carefree, Nabulungi was the only person in the world who I could share with like this - of course Arnold firmly clung onto the title of my best friend, but Naba was different, she was a girl friend, a gal pal if you will. Now that I think about it, of course she had her suspicions - I was a nineteen year old man who who could spend hours and hours with a nineteen year old woman and not be interested in sex in the slightest.

“And-“ she wiped a tear from her eye and calmed down slightly “and then what?”

I turned red for the millionth time in the last hour and leaned in towards Nabulungi, who had an expectant grin on her face “Naba, I- I sucked him off”

“Oh my God, Kevin!” She threw her arms around me “I’m so proud of you, bet you took it like a champ” I squealed at this last comment, my eyes wide.

“What are you two giggling about?” A voice sounded from over Naba’s shoulder and we made panicked eye contact, both of us recognised the light yet authoritative tone as it got closer towards us.

“Hey, Connor” I tried to say casually but failed miserably as he sauntered towards us, his eyes narrowed with joking suspicion.

“That’s Elder McKinley to you, Price” he said, winking at me as he rounded the tables, placing both of his hands onto the back of my chair, and ensured that his fingers brushed my collarbone just lightly enough that I had to suppress a shudder. It was so unfair that he was doing this to me in public so I couldn’t wreak my revenge - Nabulungi shared a knowing look with me before returning to her expression of immense concentration as she quickly formulated a lie - where was Arnold when you needed him?

“I was just telling Elder Price about Arn- Elder Curnningham, did you know that he’s my boyfriend now?” She rambled, shamelessly trying to change the subject.

“It’s impossible to not know that you’re together, Nabulungi, you’re all he goes on about” they shared an awkwardly flustered smile and I could detect a hint of redness high on her cheekbones.

“Speaking of, I should probably go and find him” Naba shot up out of her chair and winked at me “you boys have fun!” She called over her shoulder as she disappeared amongst the crowd.

“You” Connor grinned as he took a seat next to me “are a terrible liar, and I don’t say this lightly but I think you have a worse poker face than Cunningham”

“You wound me” I smirked across at him, my whole body itching to be as close as possible to the redhead. He had obviously been using dramatic exaggeration- it wasn’t physically possible to have a worse poker face than Arnold, who would, without failure, squeak loudly whenever his deck was hot and as cute as we all found it, it made him a truly hopeless opponent on game night.

“What were you two going on about anyway?” Connor took a swig from a bottle of as yet unidentified brown liquid and winced hard, thankfully missing the rising heat on my face that threatened to give me away.

“Do you promise you won’t get mad?” I said quickly, sounding like a seven year old whining to his parents and Connor’s shy smile made me regret my choice of words.

“It depends” he grinned and took another sip from the bottle “as long as you haven’t fucked Mutumbo or anything I think I’ll be alright - that man will try it on with anything that breathes” I could tell he was joking but his nose wrinkled all the same.

I chuckled and glanced around the room until I found Mutumbo, who, surely enough, now appeared to be chatting up Elder Thomas (who honestly looked as if he was kind of into it). Not disguising my look of horror, I jerked my thumb over at the pair and my face flicked from Connor to them over and over.

Connor just lifted his head and let out an adorable belly laugh, finding my hand and squeezing onto it.

“You’re so cute, I don’t know what I did to deserve you” I flushed at his words but kept my hand locked with his all the same.

“I told her... told Naba, about us” I blurted out, poised and prepared for Connor to shout, scream and berate me for this betrayal of trust, I had already stressed more than enough about this anger, but it never came. His blue eyes roamed my face slowly and he seemed to be thinking about something.

“You trust her, right?” He spoke eventually, his eyes warm and sincere.

“With everything, and besides” I attempted to lighten the mood as I smirked half-heartedly “I know way too many of her secrets for her to even dare tell anybody”

“Well, I suppose if you have faith she won’t tell anyone, then I do too” he quickly brought our joined hands to his lips and placed a chaste kiss across my fingers before letting our hands drop beneath eye level again.

His head tilted slightly and he looked to be reaching an epiphany “wait, what exactly were you giggling about?” And from my suddenly mortified expression, I believe he understood exactly the topic of our conversation. Eyes lifting to the sky briefly in a _lord give me strength _fashion, he leaned in to rest his chin on my shoulder, his sudden proximity knocking the breath from my lungs. “I hope you painted her a _vibrant _picture” he breathed, and all at once I began to feel incredibly hot and flustered. I inhaled deeply, which was a mistake - Connor’s sweet smelling hair and the memories firmly connected with it were not at all conducive to calming my racing heart rate.

“Hey, best buddy!” I could have screamed aloud as two squishy hands slapped heavily onto my shoulders from behind.

“Hi, Elder Cunningham” Connor’s voice was as shocked and breathless as I felt, and I sensed a sudden emptiness where his head had been resting in the crook of my neck a second ago, I noticed the unrealistic straightness of his back against the shitty plastic chair he was perched on.

“Hey, pal” I smiled, although it probably resembled a grimace, more than a bit annoyed at his interruption. I made quizzical eye contact with Nabulungi, who appeared out of breath behind his back - she looked truly apologetic and mouthed something along the lines of_ I didn’t know he’d want to find you _”how are you liking the party?” I knew exactly what to say to make Arnold ramble for forever, and at least this would avoid the unnecessary awkward silences that would doubtless ensue otherwise.

“Well, Elder Church found loads more records in a skip in the village and that’s great because everyone was getting a bit tired of dancing to Mister Sandman...” and so it began, Arnold describing and animating every in and out detail of the party as it unfolded, how Mufala was scaring all of the little kids away from the snacks, how Mutumbo had been thrown out for ‘inappropriate conduct’ towards Elder Thomas and how some_ spawn of Satan _had somehow sneaked alcohol into the party (at which point Connor shifted uncomfortably in his seat and placed the brown bottle he had been holding onto the floor beside him). I should have giggled at this, and the look on Naba’s face showed how she desperately wanted to as well - leave it to the District Leader to get pissed at a Mormon ‘party’.

“Oh em Gosh, that reminds me, I need to unpack another drinks box!” He looked concerned and frantic, and threw us both a_ rules are rules _look before turning on his heel and speeding off into the distance.

Nabulungi looked as if she was about to take off after him, but instead she caught herself and turned to look at us - Connor seemed to have all but fallen asleep during Arnold’s story.

“Good luck you guys, I want you both to be so happy” she grinned widely at the pair of us and ran off after her boyfriend.

Me and Connor shared a quick glance that conveyed the exact same message on both sides: we really need to get out of here.

**Mission Headquarters, just after sunset - Arnold Cunningham**

“Naba?” I called out, bursting out of the headquarters into the piercing orange light of the setting Ugandan sun. On any other day I would have found it beautiful, but on any other day I would be sharing it with Nutella - however I seemed to have minorly maybe have _misplaced _her. “Naba?” I repeated as I began to scour the front of the grotty building I’d called home for the last few months, she was nowhere to be found so I rounded the corner and called her name again, this time weakly - I didn’t know if I could live with myself if she had been eaten by wolves or a jabberwocky or something, and I could feel a bubble of anxiety rise in my chest. The vegetation around the corrugated iron walls (if they can legally be called that) was thick and I could hear strains of music coming from inside. I exhaled slowly for the first time in hours - hosting a party was far more stressful than people gave it credit for, and a short stroll around the headquarters would do wonders to ease my mind, I was certain, and Nigelfarage would probably turn out to be in the loo or whatever.

And so I set off at a leisurely pace, my hands shoved firmly in my pockets as the natural light around me grew more vibrant. It felt very relaxing to be out here, the gentle heat, the long purple shadows, the silence - well, not complete silence now that I thought about it, I could hear something just around the corner, a high pitched sound I couldn’t quite put my finger on and (especially around here) I wasn’t sure if I wanted to find out it’s source, and yet morbid curiousity drove my feet forward, one in front of the other, and I began to near the vague right angle of metal that seemed to lead me closer to the noise. As I got closer, the sound seemed to grow familiar, a sound I’d heard before somewhere, was it a wounded animal? Or perhaps cries of pain?

When I rounded the corner I found out exactly what was making the noise, taking an automatic step back - it was certainly the very last thing I had been expecting, and I needed to cover my mouth to prevent an audible gasp bringing attention to my presence. _Not _my brain thought idly to itself _that either of them would be able to hear it._

Elder Price was there, and so was another, shorter figure who he had up against the wall, my immediate reaction was fear - what if Kevin had got himself in real trouble or danger? But then, as my eyes adjusted to the shadows, I had the urge to pinch myself to ensure I wasn’t dreaming - the shorter man was breathing quickly, moans and whimpers escaping his open lips that faced towards the sky with Kevin’s face buried in his neck, kissing and biting it passionately. The man, whose feet had been lifted several inches off the ground, rolled his head to the side and it caught momentarily in the fiery light of the sunset through the trees - and I recognised him instantly as Leader McKinley, but certainly not from his demeanour, he didn’t seem authoritative or in charge, Elder Price was taking the lead and coaxing those sounds eagerly from his throat, his tie askew and shirt untucked, with Connor’s hand moving quickly beneath Kevin’s waistba-

I could feel a blush crawling up my cheek and I knew I was witnessing something secret and intimate. With a shaking breath I decided it would be best to turn around and head back to the party, I was just turning to leave when I saw a flash of dark hair and two tiny hands enveloped me in a hug.

“Arno-!“

“Shhhhhhhhh” I pleaded at her, finger over my lips - she seemed confused but complied with an odd look.

“Wait, what is it?” She whispered, eyes flitting left and right suspiciously as if expecting a bandit or lion to accost us at any moment. I gestured behind me with a thumb, pressing my finger to my lips again desperately, and, rolling her eyes briefly, she stuck her head out around the corner.

Turning back to face me after a prolonged moment, her brows were raised and she was blinking quickly “Wow...” her lip curled at the side cutely “you fucking go, Kevin”

“What?!” I looked around me, certain that I was the only person here who wasn’t insane “did you see what they were doing?!”

“Believe me, it’s going to be scarred into my memory as well” she said in a hushed whisper, her eyes wide and a smile playing across her cheek.

“No, I mean-“ I gestured hopelessly with my hands, settling on throwing an arm out to point to the corner “_Kevin_” I said meaningfully, rolling my eyes as Neutrogena fixed me with a confused look _“and Elder McKinley”_

“Oh, Arnold” She sighed exasperatedly and pulled me into a soft embrace “they’ve been together for a couple weeks, ever since Kevin tried to run away”

Her words struck a chord I’d buried deep within me, a painfully familiar feeling of being left out, of being the only one who wasn’t in on the joke. I could sense a shock of emotion bubbling behind my eyes before I could squish it down.

“So...” I sniffed and held her tighter “my best friend has had a boyfriend for three whole weeks and he hasn’t told me”

She held me at arms length, a sympathetic smile reaching her dark eyes “don’t feel too bad, he only told me today” she thought for a moment before quickly adding “and I don’t know whether they’re actually_ boyfriends_ boyfriends yet”

“But I’m his best friend” I murmured, my eyes fixed on my feet. I knew I was being childish, me and Kevin were no longer joined at the hip since the break from the Church and my budding relationship with Na Bon Jovi, but I thought he was able to trust me with anything. Not knowing your best friend is gay is one thing, but the fact he was in cahoots with District Leader McKinley... I didn’t know what to think anymore.

“He’s probably scared, Arn, I mean,” she tapped my chin to lift my eyes to meet hers “Ugandans aren’t famous for being the most open-minded lot, and I shudder to think about what those crazies in Sal Tlay Ka Siti would do to him”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right...”

“Come on, let’s go inside” she took my hand gently, her thumb rubbing soothing circles into my skin “I think those guys need some privacy” she grinned up at me and I cracked an embarrassed smile, my cheeks turning red. Naba reached up and pecked me once on the lips before we set off back to the party, full of excitement for what the future will bring, and an odd newfound respect for Kevin Price.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just useless backstory but it’s so fucking awesome that I just have to share it somewhere: I went to go see BOM today and I got an autograph and a selfie with THE Will Hawksworth (aka _Connor McKinley_) and I have just been freaking out all day and that pushed me to finish this (so thank Will for that I guess???)   
Aaaaaanyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, don’t forget to kudos and comment!


End file.
